dinokingfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry
Terry is a Tyrannosaurus belonging to the Alpha Gang. He has a Chibi form. Stats *Species: Tyrannosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Alpha Gang (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod and Laura), briefly Seth twice. *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny, Ace, Tank, Styracosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Altirhinus, Pteranodon, Iguanodon, Chomp, Saurophaganax, Fukuisaurus, Black Tyrannosaurus, Edmontonia, Gigas Move Cards ;Volcano Burst :Terry burns his opponent in a burst of fire. It was Terry's first Move Card, recreated by Dr. Z for Ursula. ;Neck Crusher :Terry throws the dinosaur into the air, then slams its neck with his tail. A move similar to Neck Crusher was improvised by Terry against Tank, but was actually first used against Carcharodontosaurus. ;Blazing Spin Attack :Rod was going to use Blazing Spin against Paris in Carnival of Chaos, but Helga showed up and Rod and Laura fled so they wouldn't be caught. It was never used by Terry again, but Sheer's Rajasaurus used it against Chomp. ;Tag Team :Pawpawsaurus defended Terry against Chomp and Ace's attacks. It was found inside a wall in the Temple of the Sun and used against Chomp and Ace, but was lost when they left Pawpaw to get crushed by the collapsing temple. ;Tail Smash :Terry smacks the opponent with his tail. Zander used it to defeat Zoe's Pteranodon trying to save Iguano. ;Critical Block :Velociraptors block your opponent's move. Seth had Terry use it against Chomp, and Rod later used it against Ace and Paris. ;Final Fury :Velociraptors attack your opponent, throwing them around. It was only used by Seth to defeat Chomp. ;Fire Scorcher :Burn away your opponent with a giant meteor! Terry used it as a test of the card by Seth, but it was so powerful that it left him unable to perform and returned him to a card. ;Ultimate Fire :Ram into your opponent while you are on fire. It can only be used while Terry has DinoTector Armour. It was first used by Dr. Z to defeat Gavro's Edmontonia and last used to defeat Gigas along with himself. ;Heat Eruption :A volcano spews flaming hot meteors! It was obtained from Sheer's Mapusaurus and used by Ursula against Isisaurus, but was countered by Hydro Cutter, which knocked out the water tower. ;Magma Blaster :Terry collects fire in his mouth, then shoots it off as a beam. It was obtained from Saurophaganax and only used to blast the Dark Pterosaur's outer shield. History A Tyrannosaurus was turned into a card by Dr. Ancient and it remained on Zeta Point in the Alpha Gang's possession, and they made him a Chibi Dinosaur and named him Terry. Later, Laura summoned him as part of a prank against Dr. Z, but then turned him into his Chibi form again. He went with the A-Team when they went to capture the Triceratops and attacked the D-Team's Chibi Triceratops, Chomp, but was defeated by Chomp's Electric Charge, sparking a rivalry between the two as Terry had never been defeated before. Afterwards, Terry went with them again to Egypt and defeated Spinosaurus, who they named Spiny. He then attacked Chomp again and almost beat him when Spiny kept Max from using Electric Charge when Rex and Zoe arrived and used Ace and Paris to knock Spiny away and Paris restored Chomp back to full health with Nature's Blessing. Chomp then knocked Terry into a pyramid with Electric Charge and defeated him again. Later on, Terry would be used by Ursula to defeat Ace and later Tank to capture her, but was recalled because he was running low on energy and Ursula had wasted Volcano Burst on Ace. Terry later had the Alpha Controller used on him so he could be summoned by any Scanner the Alpha Gang had. He was usually used by Ursula and is their most powerful dinosaur, beating almost every dinosaur they ever actually got their hands on. Rod would later harness Terry's Alpha Scanner and use him more when on missions for Seth. He was forced into testing Fire Scorcher by Seth which left him hurt and he collapsed, which was the first hint to Seth's real plans. He was used by Dr. Z against Seth and his mutated/evolved brother, Black T-Rex along with Saurophaganax and Daspletosaurus. During the time they were travelling across time against the Spectral Space Pirates, Dr. Z created an Element Booster for Terry, giving him corresponding DinoTector Armour which allows him to use Ultimate Fire. He first used it under Dr. Z's command to battle Gavro's Diceratops and Edmontonia. He later had to be summoned using a Stone copied by Seth, keeping him from being in his Chibi form again. After Spiny and Tank were defeated by Armatus and Maximus, he used Ultimate Fire to charge into Gigas as it was using Spectral Lancer, which caused both to return to their cards. He was later rode by Ursula celebrating the Dark Pterosaur's defeat and was taken back to 2127 on the Space Pirates' ship. Trivia *Unlike the other main dinosaurs, Terry is the only one that does not fight any of his relatives from the tyrannosaurid family, although he fought Black Tyrannosaurus and Gigas, the two altered Tyrannosauruses that appeared in the anime. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs from the Cretaceous Period Category:Named Dinosaurs Category:Chibi Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Dinosaurs Category:Ursula's Dinosaurs Category:Zander's Dinosaurs Category:Ed's Dinosaurs Category:Dr. Z's Dinosaurs Category:Rod's Dinosaurs Category:Laura's Dinosaurs Category:Seth's Dinosaurs